Toku Taiyō
| status =Alive | birthdate =April 14 | age =27 | gender =Male | height =6'8" | weight =252 lbs | blood type =O- | hometown = Kumogakure | homecountry = Land of Lightning | livingcountry = No where, he simply travels. | affiliation = Ranmagun | previous affiliation = Kumogakure | occupation =Rogue | previous occupation =Jonin of Kumogakure | team = Ranmagun | previous team =??? | partner =Hyou | previous partner =??? | family = (Father) ??? (Mother) Kitsui Inyou (Mentor) Sokudo (Fiancée) | clan =??? | clanbranch = | rank =S-rank | classification =Rogue, Disgrace, Rapper | reg =KON-005 | academy =6 | chunin =6 | jonin =7 | bounty = | crimes = Thousands of Error | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = Takakugan | tailedbeast = (Large Portion) | hiden = | unique = Electrokinesis Hydrokinesis Pyrokinesis Healing Factor | nature = Fire Release Lightning Release Water Release | jutsu = Water Release: Great Tsunami Water Release: Imperial Water Funeral Fist Slam Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Lightning Release: Black Panther Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique Lightning Release: Chakra Mode Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind Fire Release: Exploding Flame Formation Fire Release: Extinguishing Curtain Field Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique Fire Release: Flame Bullet Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Great Flame Flower Fire Release: Great Flame Rasengan Fire Release: Great Flame Technique Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique Fire Release: Hiding in Fire Technique Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Fire Release: Running Fire Fire Release: Fire Pillar Fire Release: Shadow Clone Arson Shuriken Water Droplet Reflection Sight Enlargement Technique Shrinking Technique Genjutsu: Shadowed Moon Hiding in Surface Technique Hiding in Mist Technique Genjutsu: Thousand Eye Implosion Chaotic Illusion: Demonic Touch Gaseous Genjutsu: Oni Steam Gaseous Genjutsu: Helium of Chaos Four Red Yang Formation Acrobat Fusion Wheel Armour of the Searing Warrior Armour of the Searing Warrior: Next State Takakugan: Glowering Death Path of the Planetary Plane: Instant Spawning of the Cosmic Avatar | taijutsu = | weapons = Acrobat Blades Heki Blade | tools = }} ---- d2hRTLdvdnk ~To Glory ---- is one of the most skilled Kumo-nin, and is the son of the legendary and renowned , and an unknown kunoichi of Kumogakure. Toku was quite literally an accidental child, and was born when B was the Jinchūriki of , the Eight-Tailed beast. Due to this, Toku was born with a portion of Gyūki's chakra, to such an extent where Toku is able to commnicate with Gyūki itself. Being one of the only powerful shinobi with a unique bloodline limit, he is also able to use pseudo-bloodline limits, due to his three types of 'Kinesis'. Toku has access to Hydrokinesis, Electrokinesis, and Pyrokinesis. These abilities of his allows for him to create a version of Boil and Storm release. Eventually, Toku gained the ability to transform into a biju transformation, similar to that of Jinchûriki. As Toku grew, he defected from his once-home, Kumogakure, and became a Rogue shinobi, acting as a Freelance shinobi of sorts, meaning he would take missions from any village, for the correct price. Toku has found himself a position with the Ranmagun, acting as its second-in command, andmore commonly works alongside Hyou, the leader of the Ranmagun. Background Academy Years Killer B was regarded as one of the most powerful shinobi in the village of Kumogakure, and regarded as a prominent combatant in the Fourth Shinobi World War, fighting alongside the legendary on the front lines, fighting against and . Not only that, Killer B was the Jinchûriki of the Eight-Tailed Beast, Gyūki, the . After the successful victory of the Shinobi Union in the war, Killer B stayed true to his dream of becoming the world's greatest rapper. Upon his travels, he met a Kunoichi in Kumo, and after an eventful night, Killer B had impregnated said female, and nine months later, Toku entered this world. Toku was named after the fact that he was a 'benefit' to his mother, and his mother truly cherished the child. Growing up, Toku never knew who his father was, and strangely enough, would often mutter raps his father had made, most likely due to the portion of Gyūki chakra residing within Toku. Toku first made telepathic communication with the Eight-Tailed Beast when Toku was a mere four years of age, and from a young age, Toku was able to utilize some of Gyūki's chakra, able to easily create ink, usually using it to distract his household's maid, so he could steal some cookies. Toku grew up in a luxurious household, his mother at the time being a highly gifted politician, and the money they pulled in allowed for the greatest of childhoods. Toku found out who his father was when he was six years of age, and the news soon found its way to , who took it upon himself to train Toku. So, from the age of five, Toku was personally trained by the Fourth Raikage himself. Toku was first taught how to utilize the Acrobat Kenjutsu style, and how to flow chakra within these blades. When Toku was first tested to see his chakra affinity, the paper first crumpled, before being set on fire, and finishing off with becoming wet. The Fourth Raikage was immediately shocked, as the results determined that Toku had an affinity for three chakra natures, Lightning, Fire Release, and Water release. This only made Toku a potential threat and powerhouse to Kumo, as observed by the higher powers. Genin Toku's time as a Genin consisted primarily of training under his uncle, the then-Fourth Raikage. After determining the chakra nature of Toku, Toku was trained in flowing a combination of all three natures into his acrobat combat style, something which he had already mastered. Toku was not only able to flow these natures, but also able to flow in Gyūki's chakra into the blades. Toku was often assigned the mission of training other Genin, which the Raikage dictated were A-rank missions since these Genin would become the next generation of Kumo. Toku was favoured by the Genin, as he was close to their age and able to relate to their struggles. Many viewed Toku in awe since he trained directly under the Fourth Raikage. After teaching around fifteen classes, Toku would often spar against Jonin, and would usually take them down, much to the amazement of the Fourth Raikage. During a 'Look for the Missing Dog' mission, Toku was attacked by a pair of shinobi from Sunagakure, both of the shinobi able to use Magnet Release. This was the first time Toku underwent a Chakra Transformation, and was enveloped in an aura of violet-blue chakra, with eight tails sprouting from his rear. In a matter of seconds, Toku rendered the shinobi that had attacked him unconcious, as well as absorbing their memories, which the Raikage would use to soon invade the nation of Suna. Chunin Exams The Chunin Exams which Toku took place in were different, as he was a one-man team. His Chunin exams only had one stage, a free-for-all. Although many of the higher powers were uncertain of this, the Fourth Raikage insisted on this being the Chunin Exam. Reluctantly, the higher powers agreed, and the Raikage allowed for this occur. The stage were the mountains of Kumo, where if an individual went below a certain altitude, they would be eliminated from the exams. Toku partook in these exams, and these Exams were a highly tense. Within the first minute, all the less-skilled shinobi were eliminated, and soon it was only the prodigies. Toku utilized his three chakra natures to survive longer and he eventually won, and he had decimated the opponents. After the intense abttles on the mountain, Toku, alongside eight others were promoted to the rank of Chunin. Chunin Toku's time as a Chunin was arguably the most eventful of all Chunin. Soon after becoming Chunin, Toku, alongside Kumo's ANBU and Jonin were summoned by the Fourth Raikage. The Raikage began to spurt out many things the six year old Toku did no understand, although Toku understood one thing. Kumogakure was going to invade Sunagakure. The mere idea of invading another village was preposterous to the then-six year old Toku. Preparations took place almost immediately after the rundown of the invasion plan, all ANBU, Jonin, and a few gifted Chunin, Toku included, were to prepare by taking all the gear they needed, and to fortify Kumo. Three months after preparations had begun, it was time for the invasion. Silence. Toku said nothing while his fellow Kumo-nin snuck past Suna borders, taking out the watch guards. Toku enjoyed the silence, knowing the next sound he would hear would be that of screaming civilians. As the Kumo-nin brought the Chakra Cannon closer to the village, Toku grimaced as the cannon fired. The energy release soared towards Suna, and collided with the sandy area. Almost instantly, the area was decimated, killing at least a thousand. The sound of screams echoed through Toku's ears as he was forced to fight. Already, stress reverbrated within Toku. How many would he have to kill? As Toku stood frozen on the battlefield as a shinobi attacked him from behind. Out of instinct, Toku spun around and jabbed his palm through the shinobi. Aghast, Toku stumbled back from the corpse he had recently killed. Despite him having just murdered someone, he couldn't help but feel pride in his accomplishment of assisting his home of Kumogakure. Something took over Toku as he laughed, releasing a panther from the tattoo on the back of his neck. The panther jumped around killing the opposition, as Toku killed more shinobi. After killing what seemed to be his twentieth kill, Toku started experiencing immense pain in his eyes. He roared out in a mixture of agony and joy as his eyes had transformed. Now utlizing his newly-awakened Kekkei Mōra, Toku eliminated more shinobi, until he came across another shinobi, a kunoichi his age. He spared her, and let her run off. After what seemed like hours of combat, the invasion had been successful, and Kumo had taken over Suna. After the aftermath of the invasion, Toku alone was promoted to the rank of Jonin, due to his massive contribution in the taking over of Kumo. Jonin Toku was now a Jonin, and directly in charge of maintaining vital prisoners, making sure they remain calm and the such. Kumogakure was acting as a dictating force upon the invaded Sunagakure. Although Toku would not directly admit it, Toku was not for the invasion and wanted for Kumo to withdraw. Once, Toku was summoned by the Raikage and was asked a question. The Raikage asked Toku if he would be fine undergoing a genetic experiment, using newly gained information. Toku was hesitant at first, worried about what could happen to him, but agreed thinking that he could then liberate the country of Suna. Pain. Pure and complete pain resonated within Toku's body as he underwent the experiment. He felt as if his body was being crammed with shinobi, feeling heavier and stronger. Toku next woke a few hours after the genetic experiment. He was once again summoned by the Raikage, and despite the pain Toku felt, he went to meet the Raikage. The Raikage was glad that his adoptive nephew was alive, and gave Toku a break down on his newly gained abilities. Toku now had access to three main types of techniques. 'Kinesis' was a new ability, and Toku had access to its pyro, hydro, and electro variants. It essentially would allow him to create raw fire, water, and lightning. This would allow for him to fire raw blasts of these, without providing a chakra signal, perfect for assassinations. Not only that, Toku gained a healing factor of sorts, making it so that he would heal after attacks, his regenerative ability activating almost instantly after a wound has been inflicted. After being dismissed, Toku immediately began to plan how to liberate Suna from Kumo's control. He knew that the Shinobi Union would never have any idea, and Toku was essentially Suna's only hope. Toku spent days trying to determine a method to liberate Suna, but he never could find the proper way. Toku knew that there was only one way to liberate Suna; kill the Raikage. From that moment, Toku began to plan his assassination of the Raikage, spending weeks to create a seemingly perfect plan. Toku would first eliminate the guards overwatching the entrance of the Raikage's office. From there, Toku would sneak into the office, and defeat the Raikage, killing him in the end. Toku dreaded the day of the attempt, but subconciously was anxious for the day to come. The fateful night came one misty evening, the mist being a common occurrence in the high altitudes of Kumogakure. As soon as Toku was a few metres away from the office, he fired off a stream of water at the guards, drowning them as quickly as possible. As soon as Tokuy heard the guards collapse to the ground, he sprinted forward, avoiding any surveillance set up, and soon made it into the Raikage's office. At first, the Raikage was confused at the sight of Toku in his office, before reacting to a blast of electricity fired towards him. The Raikage swiftly avoided the incoming blast of lightning, and charging in at Toku. Toku sidestepped, the attack coming in contact with his shoulder. Toku was knocked back, and he landed, cursing in pain. The pain suddenly resided as the wound healed, and Toku grinned. Toku flickered from his position on the ground, reappearing behind the Raikage. Before the Raikage could react, Toku created a sphere of flames and slammed it into the Raikage's neck. The Raikage shot forward and yelled out in pain from the impact against the concrete wall. The Raikage, now dazed, rushed forward and murdered the Raikage. After the death, Toku ran, abandoning his affiliation to Kumogakure. Freelance Toku, still being the naive six-year-old he was, decided to take odd jobs, as he no longer had an affiliation to any Hidden Village. This proved to be both a mistake and a blessing, all in one. The odd jobs would often end in him being cheated of payment, meaning Toku did all that hard work for no obvious reason. However, the gruelling tasks Toku underwent strengthened him, not only in character but also physically. Toku performed these odd jobs for years, for eighteen years in fact. TBA Ranmagun TBA Appearance Personality Abilities Unique Traits Kinesis Hydrokinesis Electrokinesis Pyrokinesis Kekkei Genkai Takakugan Taijutsu Genjutsu Kenjutsu Ninjutsu Quotes Trivia *Toku's closest friend is Hyou *Kitsui taught Toku how to use the Path of the Planetary Plane: Instant Spawning of the Cosmic Avatar technique. *Toku enjoys reading